The 74th Annual Hunger Games: Tribute Profiles
by sexidebater
Summary: Have you ever really wanted to know what the other tributes thought during the 74th annual Hunger Games? Like what their lives were like right before they were called? And what they thought during it all? From Glimmer to Thresh, here are all of the tributes and what they thought and felt during the games up to their deaths. Rated M for violence and possible lemons.
1. District 1: Glimmer

***Authors Note* Due to the overwhelming response from my Effie one shot, I decided to fast track some of my Hunger Games plans and I decided to start with character profiles of the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy this story, it will be a series going through all of the tributes who were in the arena, even if they were unnamed. So by the end, there should be 22 stories. I'm not going to do Peeta and Katniss, we know their story. I may do Peeta alone, but I'm focusing on the others first.  
I'm starting off with Glimmer from District 1. Enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think. I will have Marvel posted probably on Wednesday when I am done with final. I need to tackle my other stories as well. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**District 1: Glimmer**

My life was simple before my name was called.

I was considered pretty and I was popular in school.

I had a boyfriend. His name was Charmer.

He was a fantastic boyfriend. He was tall, had dark brown hair that was curly and fun to play with. He had an infectious smile that contained perfectly straight, white teeth.

His eyes were mocha and warm like a cup of hot chocolate.

We had been dating for a long time, and if we made it to be 18, then we probably would have gotten married and had children together.

He was training to be a jeweler and was perfecting his skills with cutting diamonds.

It was going to be a lucrative job for him.

I was also training to work with jewels, though more along the lines of inspected them and looking for flaws.

Yet I was also being trained to be a killer. It had been discovered years ago that I was agile and quick and I had the mind of a warrior, so I was put into the special classes in school that would train me to be a tribute and to ultimately become a victor.

I excelled in my classes and so it was decided that I was going to be the tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. Even if I had to volunteer for it, I was to be the female tribute.

Truth be told, I was terrified of being the tribute, because even though I was good, I still could die in the arena.

And I didn't want to die because my ancestors rebelled against the capitol.

The night before the reaping, when I was going to volunteer, I sought out Charmer.

We both snuck out of our houses and met up together in private by a lake that was just outside of town.

Since we were a district that was favored by the capitol, we didn't have strict fence security. We just had to scan our IDs to get out of the city and we just had to make sure that we scanned them again upon returning to the city.

It wasn't unexpected for Charmer and I to leave the district that night.

In fact I think some of the older people had bets on whether or not we would leave the district to go to the lake.

When we got to the lake, Charmer immediately pushed me against a tree and started to kiss me.

He knew what I wanted that night and he intended to give me what I wanted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hitched my leg up on his hip. Charmer's arms snaked around my body and pulled me up onto his hips so that I was off the ground and completely supported by Charmer.

My fingers got tangled in his hair as I pulled him as close as he could get to my body.

I felt feverish and desperate.

I wanted to make sure that Charmer knew how I felt about him.

And so I did.

One of my hands untangled itself from his hair and slid down the front of his shirt to the hem, where I started to pull off his shirt.

He helped me and soon he was bare chested in front of me.

I continued to kiss him while running my fingers up and down his abs, tracing them.

Charmer pulled me away from the tree then and laid me down on the soft grass.

He proceeded to undress me then himself.

He maintained eye contact with me the entire time as he entered me; noticing all my grimaces in discomfort to all my expressions of pleasure.

We finished together in a glorious way.

Charmer held me as we continued to lie on the grass after we had finished. We were looking up at the stars that were visible through the gaps in the mountains.

Charmer was placing soft kisses on the top of my head as I listened to his heartbeat while lying on his chest.

"Glimmer," he whispered to me, pulling me out of my day dream where I didn't have to go into the games tomorrow.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He sat up and pulled his pants over to him and pulled out a small box.

I gasped.

"When you make it out of the games, I want to make you my wife. This here is a ring to show the world that you are to be mine," he said as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring that was accented by rubies, "I only hope that you will accept this ring and take it into the games as your token. Would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

I couldn't help myself, I started to cry while nodding my head yes.

Charmer smiled as he slipped the ring onto my outstretched hand, which he then kissed once it had been placed properly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I started to kiss the side of his face, making my way over to his lips.

We wound up making love two more times under the stars, fully enjoying ourselves and each other.

I was determined to win the games after that so I could make it back to Charmer and have my wedding in peace as a victor.

The next day was horrid. The escort reached into the bowl and called my name. Nobody volunteered for me since I was to be the tribute no matter what. Everything had been decided in advance.

I bit back the angry, bitter tears as the boy tribute was called and a different boy named Marvel volunteered in his place.

I had met Marvel a few times, I didn't care for him much, he seemed rather pathetic, but he was to be my partner and to be my ally.

We shook hands and were whisked off to say goodbye to our loved ones.

My parents and little brother came and said goodbye to me first.

Then my beloved fiancé Charmer said goodbye to me with a deep and passionate kiss. He told me to take mercy on no one and to come back to him as quickly as possible.

I promised him that I would.

A few of my friends then came and told me to kick ass. They all admired the ring that Charmer had given me and jokingly said that they hoped that I would be home in time for the wedding.

I gave them all forced smiles and laughed along with them.

Finally, I was loaded onto the train with Marvel.

Marvel was annoying and cocky. He bothered me whenever I was forced to spend time with him in the district, which was exceedingly rare. It was worse now that we were tributes together.

Our mentors started to give us advice right then and there on what to do and how to survive.

I soaked it all in, determined to get back home as quickly as possible.

We arrived at the capitol rather quickly since our district was so close which meant that we got to spend more time with our stylists than the rest of the tributes did.

My stylist immediately decided that I needed to be portrayed as a sexy tribute who would bring death to those who opposed me in a beautiful manner.

I went with it because I needed someone to help me get home and if being a sex icon would bring me back to Charmer quicker, then I would do it and I would do it well.

The tribute parade, I was spray-painted silver and a tunic was placed on my body to cover up my private parts.

Marvel was dressed similarly.

Even though he and I were about to become allies, I hadn't warmed up to him at all. He was just proving himself to be a bigger ass than I had suspected him to be.

The parade was wonderful, there were many people cheering and waving at us. I looked at ourselves on the big screen and I hoped that my outfit would be enough to get us sponsors.

Then the scene changed and I was shown the two tributes from District 12 on fire. They were completely calm about it which meant that it was intentional for them to be on fire.

I didn't allow my being upset to show on my face.

But I was upset because if they looked better than I did, then that meant that they would get more sponsors and I needed sponsors badly so I get could get home.

Training was next.

I worked on trying to better my skills with knives, but I found myself playing freaking politics alongside Marvel who was so convinced that he was going to do well, that he didn't bother with training and instead drug me around to play politics with some of the other tributes.

It was as if the little shit thought that he owned me.

I so badly wanted to kill him right then and there because he was such an asshole!

The District 12 tributes didn't seem that exceptional so my worries were put to rest.

Finally, the day of the private session came and I was the second one to go.

I threw some knives at targets, hitting the center most of the time and I messed around with the bow, also hitting the targets most of the time.

If I had actually been able to practice, I might have gotten better than a 9, but because Marvel kept dragging me around to hang out with Clove and Cato so that we could have a solid alliance, I wasn't able to practice.

When the girl from District 12 got an 11, I was shocked and upset.

That meant that she might get more sponsors than I would get.

I decided that I would just have to charm everyone during the interview.

With Caeser, everything seems easy and simple. It doesn't seem stressful and strenuous, and he puts a person at ease.

Thankfully, he put me at ease and we worked well together.

Since I was the first person to be interviewed, I was pretty confident that people would remember me.

I was mistaken.

The last interview done by the boy from District 12, he revealed that he was in love with the girl!

And that he had been in love with her since he was 5 years old!

I didn't give a shit if it was real or not, but it sure as hell made that girl on fire a lot more desirable than I was which means that she would get more sponsors!

I was pissed.

I needed those sponsors to get home.

That night my stylist took my ring for approval as my token. She told me that I would get it back before I went into the arena the next day.

I had a fitful sleep that night, my mind plagued with all the things that could possibly go wrong once I got into the arena and the idea of how I might never see Charmer again.

The next day was long and it seemed like forever until I was at the launch pad.

That was when my stylist told me that my token had been rejected and confiscated.

Apparently, if I were to twist the gem, a spike with a poisonous tip would be revealed.

I swore that I didn't know that, and I truly didn't.

But at the same time, it filled my heart with warmth that Charmer was trying to look out for me even though he was so far away.

I got into the tube to go up to the arena. It was big and seemed rather forestry, but I didn't care. I just wanted to win. I readied myself to take off for the cornucopia as soon as the time said I could.

Once the cannon went off, I raced towards the cornucopia, and grabbed a knife on the way there.

I noticed the female tribute from District 6 out of the corner of my eye and I jumped on her, pinning her to the ground.

I stabbed my knife into her body multiple times.

I felt sick for what I was doing. I watched the life drain out of her eyes. The sad part was that I didn't even know her name.

I had just taken somebody's life with a knife and I did it in a brutal way.

That was around the moment that I stopped feeling and started doing. I realized that if I stopped to think about the people that I would kill, then I would never make it out of there alive.

And I wanted out!

I got up and started running to the cornucopia again. I tried to stab the boy from district 10, but he pushed me away and took off running. I decided that chasing him was pointless.

I got inside the cornucopia and found that the girl from district 9 was hiding in the back clutching a small dagger.

I picked up the bow that was next to me and notched an arrow in it.

I shot the girl in the eye, killing her.

I retried the arrow from her eye then carried her lifeless body out of the cornucopia so it could be retrieved easily.

Unceremoniously, I dumped it onto the ground and watched some my allies finish off the rest of the lower districts that were still around.

Together with Marvel, Cato, Clove, and Alice, the girl from District 4, we made up the strongest alliance. We moved away from the bodies as a group and waited for the capitol hover crafts to come and take them away.

We didn't have to wait long.

After the dead were taken away, we decided to go ahead and take inventory of everything in the cornucopia.

It was there that we found the boy from District 3.

He was hiding behind a crate clutching a bit of wire.

"Please! Hear me out! If you let me live, then I can help you secure your supplies!" he pleaded, talking quickly.

Cato held his sword against his neck, "Oh yeah? How?"

"I can dig up the bombs that surround the pedestals and reactivate them and bury them around the supplies, that way nobody but us who will know where to step can get to them." he said quickly, fiddling with the wire.

Cato shrugged and drew back his sword, "Okay, but if you fail at it, then I will chop off your head. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Now what is your name?" Cato asked him.

"My name is Frazzle." he quickly said as he stood up.

Cato nodded at him and told him to help us inventory supplies.

We went back to taking inventory and once we had created a pile of everything, Frazzle started to dig up the bombs as we watched him.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

I jerked around and notched my bow, pointing it in the general direction of where the rustling had come from.

"Don't shoot! I come with a proposition on how to find Katniss!" a voice called out.

"Come out here," called Cato.

The boy from District 12 came out of the bushes with his hands raised by his head, showing that he had no weapons.

"I can help you guys find Katniss. I know her skills and her weaknesses. I'll help you if you let me join your group." he said talking quickly as he slowly approached.

I kept my arrow locked on him, not wanting to let him out of my sight.

Cato thought about it for a few moments, "Fine, you can be a part of our alliance until we kill the girl. This is funny. I thought that you loved her?"

The boy shrugged, "I do, but at the same time, I want to get home as badly as she does."

Cato nodded, "Whatever, I don't care. Find a weapon that you like. We're going hunting in a few."

I released the tension on the string and placed my arrow back in the quiver.

True to his word, Cato led us in the hunt for remaining tributes a few minutes later. We left Frazzles with the supplies, making sure that he know that if he tried anything funny, we would hunt him down and have fun killing him.

He swallowed and nodded and continued to tinker with the bomb he was holding.

We looked all night and finally we saw a column of smoke in the sky around dawn. We followed it and found the girl from District 8 curled up sleeping by the dwindling fire.

Cato kicked her in the stomach, awakening her instantly. The girl pleaded for mercy, begging us not to kill her.

She started crying.

It was pathetic.

Cato and Clove ended her quickly.

We left the area so that the hovercraft could come pick her up and we headed back to our supplies.

Cato started pestering Peeta.

"So how do we find your girl?" he asked.

"Well the thing about Katniss is that she is a very fast runner, so she could be far away by now, but she is looking for water, so we just need to find the places that have water so that we find her." Peeta said with a look of confidence on his face.

Cato shrugged, "Okay, we start as soon as we get some food in our stomachs! I want the girl on fire to be dead as quickly as possible."

I nodded my head in agreement. The faster that the girl from District 12 died, the quicker I would get her sponsors and be able to go home faster.

We returned to our campsite to find that Frazzle had armed a good chunk of the bombs and that most of them were buried. He had left a path open so that we could easily get to the food.

We enjoyed a good meal and stuck around our site for the rest of the day so that Frazzles could teach us how to get past the bombs and to the supplies.

By that night, we were ready to search again.

We found nobody at the start of the 3rd day, so we headed back for the night, deciding to go back out in the morning.

Besides, we all needed some proper rest.

The next day we heard a lot of noise coming from on part of the arena so we started to head over there.

The place looked like it had just recently been on fire.

We started to walk along the forest line, looking for any signs of a tribute.

And low and behold, right before us running away was the girl on fire. And it looked like she had actually been on fire recently.

With a loud whoop, we all chased after her into the forest until she climbed up a tree, escaping our grasp.

Cato tried to climb the tree and kill her with his sword, but he couldn't climb.

I notched an arrow and pointed it at her but I missed by a long shot.

To taunt me, the bitch retrieved the arrow and twirled it around her fingers, making fun of me.

It was Peeta who suggested that we just camp there for the night waiting for her to come down from the tree.

I decided to take the first watch to make sure that the girl didn't escape while we were all asleep. I kept my eye on her for about 4 hours, and then I woke up Clove to take over.

I fell into a restless sleep where I dreamed about Charmer being killed multiple times in front of my eyes.

I awoke to screaming a few hours later and intense pain.

All around me there were giant bees, more appropriately called tracker jackers.

And they were stinging me multiple times. The pain was excruciating and I screamed in agony for help, for anyone to come and help me.

Yet nobody came.

Then the hallucinations that are associated with tracker jacker venom started and I began to see things.

I saw horrible things like my parents and brother being killed multiple times in the games. And Charmer being beheaded in front of my eyes.

I saw horrible atrocities take place before my eyes.

I fell to the ground and started mumbling things about Charmer as I saw him in my hallucinations.

I then lost consciousness a few minutes later.

Thankfully, not long after that, the pain all stopped and I died. I was glad to be dead because the pain was gone.

But at the same time, I was dead. I would never see Charmer again. I would never have a white wedding.

I would never bear his children; never work alongside him with making jewelry.

I would never hold him, touch him, or make love to him again.

Because I was dead and gone.

The very last thought that coursed through my mind as my heart stopped beating was "I love you Charmer."

I hope that wherever he was when I died, I hope he knew that I loved him until the moment that my body gave out and I slipped into the abyss.

And even in death, I still love him.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so that I can continue to better my work! Thank you! **


	2. District 1: Marvel

***AUTHORS NOTE* WARNING! I have a trigger in here. So if you can't deal with sensitive things, skip over the Avox part. Look, I'll be honest, I'm a bitch. And everything in this chapter, needed to happen to help my story along. You will see how this chapter played into the FoxFace chapter really well.  
I know Marvel is a dick, that is what I intended for him to be. Don't let this reflect on my writing, I really hated writing this chapter because I hate Marvel. I found this chapter to be REALLY hard to write because it seems like Marvel came from privilege and like he had nothing going for him other than the want for glory. Clove it up next and she is going to be better. I promise. So just stick around, read this one because it is important to the story, and then come back for Clove!  
Also, there is sex in here. I'm nice to Marvel. I truly am.  
Finally, if there are any mistakes in here, I'm sorry, my laptop's fan broke so I typed up most of this on my google docs on my Kindle! I've read it 5 times trying to find mistakes, if you find one, just substitute it with the word that makes most sense! And I reread it again on my parents computer now that I am home. Sorry for the wait! I'm a terrible person. I know, I accepted this a long time ago!**

* * *

**Marvel**

It was the day before the reaping and I was feeling really good.

My mother had promised me my favorite meal for dinner, which was roast goose with a loaded baked potato and chocolate lava cake for dessert.

Yet that wouldn't be for a while. Dinner would happen later.

In the meantime I was out with some of my friends at the shopping center.

Usually it was tradition to spend time with some of your friends before you went into the arena.

Even though I was pretty sure that I was going to be this year's victor, you can never have too much fun. Plus, I once read somewhere "Eat, drink, be merry, for tomorrow we may die." That quote had stuck with me and I was going to live by it for the next few days.

Like I said I was with my friends at the shopping center and we were just screwing around like the jackasses we were. We were sitting at some of the tables laughing like hyenas.

A few of the adults were coming by on occasion and patting me on the back, telling me to kick ass. Then the girls came.

You see, when you are chosen to be the male tribute in district one; you get A LOT of pussy the night before the reaping.

In fact you get so much pussy that it is ridiculous.

I'm taking more than one girl at once sex. And I get my pick from them all.

Personally, I'd like to screw the female tribute for my district. Glimmer is her name. Now that there is a fine piece of blonde ass.

But she's taken by some douche master named Charmer.

Her loss though. Plus I got the time before the games and time in the arena to try to make my move.

But at that moment, all of the first girls from the academy were approaching my table. I looked at my friends and gave them a wicked smile. They returned my smile with one of their own.

"So who is it going to be?" My friend Lux asked me.

I apprised the girls who were less than fifteen feet away by this point. There were ten of them in total. Not all of them were single but it didn't matter because everyone wants to sleep with the future tribute. I mean, when I won I would be the hottest commodity in the district. And if you got me before I want in, then you were awesome!

Also, a lot of these girls secretly were hoping to get pregnant by me. To have my baby would bring a lot of attention to them. I honestly didn't care as long as I didn't have to support the damn thing.

I looked them all over as they got closer and decided that Shimmer, the blonde haired captain of the cheerleading squad for wrestling and Trinket, the hot red head in my reading class would be a good way to start of the night.

I smiled at them and opened my arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Ladies! Welcome!" I said.

They all giggled.

"Mhm, let us see here, all of you are hot," I started, pretending that it was a difficult decision.

I turned my body so that I was facing.

"Shimmer, you come sit here," I said, patting my right thigh, "and Trinket, you sit here," I said next, patting my other thigh.

They both giggled as they say down on my legs. I wrapped an arm around each of them at the waist as they wrapped their arms around my neck.

The other girls groaned and started pouting.

"Ladies, chill. You all will have your chance later tonight!" I said with a charming smile.

"Yes you all will," my other friend Royal chimed in, "I'm having a good luck party at my house later tonight and you all are invited!"

The girls all cheered then left.

"So ladies," I said to the girls currently in my lap, "do you want to come with me and allow me to show you a really good time?"

They giggled and in unison, they kissed my cheeks, then nodded their heads yes.

"Good, so let us go."

Together they stood up with me behind them and I placed a hand on their lower backs. I nodded to my friends as they did catcalls at me.

"So ladies, you want to see the inside of a victor's house?" I purred into their ears.

They giggled and nodded again

You see, the deal was that every year, one of the victors would allow the predefined tributes to use their house whenever the tribute was going to get laid.

This year Gloss had allowed his house to be open for use.

I guided the girls to the victor's village and led them to Gloss's door. I opened it to find it completely lit but Gloss was nowhere to be found. But that wasn't unexpected.

I lead the girls up the stairs to the room that Gloss has said that I could use. I smiled at the girls as I brought them into the room closing the door behind me.

"So ladies," I began as I removed my hands from their backs and kicked off my shoes as I walked to the bed to sit down, "Where do you want to start?"

Shimmer giggled at me then turned to Trinket and started to kiss her and feel her breasts through her shirt. I felt and felt myself get hard.

While still kissing Shimmer, Trinket grabbed the hem of Shimmer's shirt and started to pull it over her head, revealing that Shimmer wasn't wearing a bra and her perky tits were indeed a C cup as my friends and I often assumed.

Trinket broke the kiss to look over at me and wink before she started to kiss Shimmer's neck and down to her tits where she proceeded to swirl her tongue around the areola before tugging on Shimmer's nipple with her teeth.

Shimmer gasped and moaned as Trinket made an assault on her boobs.

It was possibly the hottest thing that I had ever seen. I considered taking my dick out right then and there and jacking off, but I knew that there was no need to. I might as well get as hard as I could then fuck both of them until they begged for mercy.

I grinned at the thought of them squirming underneath me as I fucked them until they were sore.

Trinket pulled away from Shimmer to pull off her own shirt and reveal that she also wasn't wearing a bra and that she had a nice set of B cup breasts.

Shimmer started to play with Trinket's breasts, rolling her nipples around between her fingers as Trinket started to undo Shimmer's pants, pulling them down to her thighs and revealing a pair of white cotton panties.

Shimmer quickly shimmied out of her pants and while she was taking them off completely, she bent down and got Trinket's pants off as well.

Then Shimmer did something that surprised me.

She pulled down Trinket's white panties and started to lick Trinket's pussy, making her moan in ecstasy. I could see that Shimmer was licking and biting Trinket's clit.

When Shimmer stuck two fingers inside of Trinket's pussy, I couldn't take it anymore.

I took off my shirt and pants and told them to come over to me.

Shimmer gave Trinket's pussy one last lick, and then stood up. With Trinket by her side, they both walked over to me.

"Well, what do you want us to do Marvel?" Trinket asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"I want you to suck my cock and I want Shimmer to let me suck her on her pussy." I demanded, grabbing Shimmer by the waist and pulling her on to the bed with me.

I pulled Shimmer's panties off and revealed a golden bush of hair and a fine ass. With a firm hand, I smacked her ass, making her jump, before I pulled her pussy onto my face and started to assault her wet cunt with my tongue.

I felt Trinket pull my underwear off and engulf my cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. The warm, wetness of her mouth was incredible.

I focused on Shimmer's pussy and I started with her clit, tracing circles around it with my tongue. Then I started to nibble and bite it. I moved my hand to her pussy to that I could rub her clit while my tongue probed her hole.

Shimmer moaned and started to hump my face, trying to get more.

I felt my cock slide down Trinket's throat as the girl deep throated me. She started to massage my sac. It was an incredible feeling, but I needed to make Shimmer scream my name.

My tongue returned to her clit as I stuck two fingers into her pussy. I found that she was extremely tight, even with just two fingers inside of her. I tried to add a third, but found it to be incredibly difficult.

Shimmer started to moan my name, "Oh Marvel!" she moaned.

I decided that I wanted her to scream and beg for me to fuck her.

So I bit her clit with a little more force and made a third finger go inside of her as I bit and rubbed her clit with my other hand.

Shimmer started to shake and move against my hand, trying to make my fingers go deeper.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Marvel! Yes! Please fuck me Marvel! Please! Oooooh, please fuck me!" She screamed and then she went into a series of saying fuck multiple times.

I took this as a good thing.

I pushed the girl off of my face and sat up.

Trinket looked up at me in surprise as I pushed her off my dick.

I quickly stood up and grabbed Shimmer by the waist and pulled her over to me. I placed her legs on top of my shoulders and placed my dick at her entrance. She looked up at me in wonderment.

Without a second thought, I plunged my dick inside of her. I felt resistance and discovered that her hymen was still intact.

This made me laugh.

"So you're wimpy ass boyfriend won't fuck you?" I said to her.

Shimmer shook her head; there was a grimace in her expression.

"Well, that is his loss!" I laughed as I forced my dick inside of her, breaking her hymen and hitting her cervix.

Shimmer shouted in pain, but bit her lip as I started to fuck her hard.

Eventually she started to moan and Trinket to that as her cue to sit on her face and make Shimmer suck her pussy while Trinket bent over her body and latched her tongue onto Shimmer's clit, biting it.

I decided that this here was in fact the hottest thing that I had ever seen and I fucked Shimmer for a good five minutes until I came inside of her tight cunt.

I pulled out and then collapsed on the bed, a little winded.

Shimmer stayed where she was, tired and sore. I looked at Trinket.

"Play with yourself," I told her, wanting to get hard again quickly.

Without a second thought, Trinket sat on the bed in front of me and spread her legs wide open, giving me a full view of her red haired pussy.

She then started to trace her clit with her fingers, going slowly. Then she started to rub it fast, then she slowed down again and she alternated this a few times before she plunged three fingers inside of her wet cunt.

I felt my dick get hard again and I started to assault Trinket's cunt with my tongue as she fucked herself with her fingers.

When I was hard enough, I grabbed Trinket by the waist and bent her over the bed. I then stood behind her and fucked her pussy from behind.

Shimmer, seeming to have gained a second wind, got down on her knees and started to suck on my sac.

Trinket was looser than Shimmer, but she still felt good and I felt her walls tighten around mine as she orgasmed for the first time.

Trinket started to scream my name as I pounded my dick into her pussy and she came a few more times before I finally blew my load into her cunt.

I still wasn't tired and I still was hard, so I made the girls get down on their knees and take turns blowing me until I was able to blow a load onto their faces.

Satisfied with my work, I got dressed then headed home for my dinner with my family.

After dinner, I went to the party at Royal's house. I think I can safely say that I fucked about 9 other girls that night, 2 of them were virgins, and 5 of them had boyfriends.

But they all felt really good.

I don't even remember all of their names. I only remember Shimmer and Trinket.

I crawled out of the bed the next day early so that I could head home to get ready for the reaping.

There were two brunettes who were naked with large tits sleeping.

I felt myself get hard and I realized that I couldn't leave without one last fuck. So I woke them both up and had a quickie with both of them.

Then I got dressed and left to go home to freshen up.

My mother was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I laid out your clothes for you on your bed for after your shower. And after you are dressed, come down here and I will have some bacon and eggs prepared for you." she said to me with a forced smile.

I nodded as I walked passed her and up the stairs to the bathroom. I didn't understand why my mother's smile was forced, I mean, I knew I was going to come out of the arena, so I don't know why it seemed so unreal and unnatural.

I took a quick shower then got dressed.

The activities of the previous night started to wear on me as I realized that I had just pulled an amazing feat where I had successfully fucked like 10 girls in less than 12 hours.

I mean, that has got to be a record! I don't even know how I did it! I guess it must have just been my youth!

My mother had a plate of food waiting for me on the table when I came downstairs. My little brother who was 11 was sitting in the seat next to where my plate was.

He smiled at me as I sat down next to him.

"So did you have a good night Marvel?" he asked me with a smile.

I nodded at him, "Yes I did little brother." I ruffled his hair as he glared at me with annoyance.

Next year he would be eligible for the reaping, but he probably wouldn't be a tribute for at least a few more years.

I hoped to be his mentor by then.

I quickly ate my breakfast and then looked at the clock. It was getting closer to the time that I needed to be at the square. My mother, brother and I prepared to leave. My father was to join us at the square since he was at work.

I pulled on my good shoes and took a final look at my house. I wouldn't see this place again for a while, but I was determined to return to it and be with my family once more.

Or at least return to this house so I could pack my things and move into the victor's village.

My mother and brother left before me so that they could get a decent spot in the crowd and so they could find my father. I left about five minutes after them and went with the crowd of other kids who only went for the formality if the reaping.

I spotted a few of my classmates in the crowd and I waved to them as I went to the peacekeeper to check in.

After checking in, I went and stood in my age group waiting for the main event to begin.

About fifteen minutes later, the district escort came out and did the standard welcome and played the video that was sent to us by the Capitol. I did my best to not fall asleep while standing up as fifteen minutes of my life was wasted.

Finally, the escort says that makes would be first and she went to the bowl to pull out the name. Walking back to the microphone, she called out Glimmer's name.

I watched as my district partner walked up to the stage and faced to crowd. Glimmer looked annoyed to be there and looked like she was holding back tears which confused me because I would have thought that she would be happy to be going into the games.

I mean, in the unlikely possibility of her beating me, she would be showered in glory.

The thought was quickly pushed out of my mind though when the escort went to the boys bowl, refreshed in and pulled out a name.

She wakes back to the microphone and read it out loud.

"Royal Mahogany" she called out.

I chuckled and started to make my way to the aisle. I noticed Royal was in the line behind me. He had paled and was frantically looking for me.

I reached the aisle and called out "I volunteer as tribute."

I walked up to the stage and stood next to Glimmer. We soon hands as instructed to do by out escort then we were whisked away to say goodbye to our families and friends.

My mother and brother were the first to say goodbye to me.

My little brother told me up kick ass and come home quickly. I promised him that I would. I gave my mother a final hug before they were escorted out by peacekeepers.

Then my father came in individually and told me that he was proud of me. I felt manly tears prick my eyes at that comment.

The next person who visited me was Royal. He came in and gave me a bro hug.

"Look man," he started, "you have no clue how badly I was freaking out when they called my name. I was genuinely panicking. I'm glad that it was already decided that you would go in. I don't think that I ever want to go in."

I gave him a quizzical look, "Why wouldn't you ever want to go in? Do you think that you wouldn't win or something?"

Royal shook his head, "No man, I don't want to go in because even when you get out of the games, it still isn't over. You're still at the mercy of the Capitol and if you don't do what they say, then your family will suffer. Just play it safe man and don't do anything outrageous."

Royal looked around the room, as if he was expecting someone to come out and grab him, then he told me to come home soon and like that, he was gone.

I didn't get much time to dwell on everything that Royal had said since a few seconds later Shimmer came into the room, planted a wet one on my lips, then got down on her knees, pulled my dick out of her plans and proceeded to blow me.

I moaned and place my hand on the back of her head, forcing her to take in more of my dick.

She kept blowing me until the peacekeepers were about to come in. She stood and told me that Trinket would come finish the job then she left the room and Trinket came in before the door even closed, whipped off her shirt, revealing her tits, and proceeded to deep throat me.

I groaned and grabbed her head and started to fuck her mouth. Trinket gagged a bit, but allowed her throat to relax so I could properly fuck it.

I came a couple of minutes later and just in time because the peacekeeper came in and escorted Trinket out.

A few more girls came in after that and I managed to fuck one of them. She and I had a quicky where she was bent over the couch arm and I fucked her hard from behind.

Pretty soon it was time for me to go. The escort came and took Glimmer and I to the train.

I watched my district disappear quickly as the train sped down the tracks. It didn't take long to reach the Capitol since my district was so close.

When we got to the Capitol, I was immediately sent to my prep team and then introduced to my stylist who got to make a more custom costume for me since we had more time.

The night of the tribute parade soon came and I was spray-painted silver and dressed in a tunic. Glimmer and I matched. As we waited for the parade to begin, I tried hitting in Glimmer to see if I could somehow get her to go down on me later that night.

She hosted at me with disdain and practically growled at me that she wasn't interested and that she was engaged.

I was mildly surprised by her starting that she was engaged, and then I noticed the rock on her finger. I decided that this battle to get into her pants would have to be saved for another day because the parade began right then.

I smiled and waved at the citizens of the Capitol and they cheered and threw flowers at us. Then they stopped looking at me and started to look behind me. I looked up at the big screens and saw that the tributes from District 12 had been set on fire as part of their costume.

I felt my smile dim, but quickly brightened it back up because even though their costumes were creative, that didn't mean that they would survive the arena and it didn't mean that they would get sponsors.

The next day training began and I zoned out as the woman in charge rambled on about various shit and I started to check out Glimmer's ass. I decided that I would very much like to be holding onto that ass as I screwed her from behind.

It was a shame that she probably wouldn't make it out of the arena because she was hot.

Finally the woman stopped talking and told us to start training. Glimmer started to make her way to the knives but I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Cato and Clove were. They were the tributes from District 2 and my mentor had told me to make an alliance with them because they would be strong.

So I did as my mentor suggested and started buttering up Cato since he was clearly the leader. I complimented him whenever I could do that when the games began he wouldn't go after me.

The next few days dragged on and I got some practice in with the spear and the throwing spear but mainly I stuck close to Cato.

At night I was so freaking bored and I kept trying to get Glimmer to come to bed with me, but each night she said no.

I decided to just leave it be and to just pursue it in the arena. In the arena, I would be able to offer her one last fuck before she died.

The next day was the individual sessions. I was the first to go. I went in and threw at the target, hitting it almost every time.

Then I went back to my room where I considered fucking one of the avoxes but decided against it even though the brunette one had huge knockers.

I got a score of 9 and I was perfectly happy with that until I saw what that little tramp from district 12 got. Somehow that Cat girl had gotten an 11. I decided that I needed sex and I needed sex badly. I needed something to help relieve my frustrations.

Later that night, I called for the brunette avox with the big breasts to come into my room.

While she was making her way to my room, I pulled off my shirt and undid my pants so I could easily pull my cock out when ready.

Earlier I had located a pad of paper and a pen.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I said come in.

The avox girl entered.

"Closer the door behind you," I said to get.

She complied then looked at me confused.

I took in her outfit which was a red tunic that had a snap in the front at the base of her neck and she had in a matching red skirt, unlike the other avoxes who wore pants.

I stood up and walked over to her, handing her the pad and paper.

"Write down your name," I ordered her.

She quickly wrote down Prudence then looked up at me, her face contorted as she tried to understand why I wanted to know her name.

"So Prudence," I mused as I walked around her in a circle, "Do you have to follow all of my orders?"

She nodded.

I stopped walking, and stood in front of her with a grin in my face, "Good."

I then reached up and unsnapped the clasp that held her tunic closed. There was a snap around her neck that kept it up so I quickly undid that one as well.

The red tunic fell off her torso and fell down to her waist. I was presented with a set of double D tits that I grinned at. I looked up at her to see fear in her eyes. Keeping eye contact, I bent my head down and took one of her nipples into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around her areola and bit her nipple. Then I started to suck on it as I moved my right hand to start playing with her other tit.

Prudence maintained eye contact with me, there was still far in her eyes but there was no resistance because she knew she would be punished if she resisted.

I flicked my tongue across her nipple, trying to solicit a response from her body. And it was my lucky day! Her body betrayed her and her nipple became erect in my mouth.

I started to suck on it harder, nibbling on it with my teeth then popping it out of my mouth.

Then I did the same thing with her other nipple.

One I had them both erect, I got down in my knees and pushed her skirt up to her waist.

She was wearing a red thong. I figured that it must have been a part of her uniform, though I didn't know why.

I pushed it to the side with my fingers and found her pussy to be completely bald, yet she wasn't wet. I looked up at her.

"By the end of this night, you're him by to be begging me to fuck you over and over again," I told her with a smile.

She hoped and then looked straight ahead. I saw her holding back tears and biting her lip.

I inhaled the scent of her cunt, and then with my fingers, I spread her pussy lips and with my tongue, licked from her hole to the top of her labia.

I did it again and again until her clit started to harden and make an appearance.

I laughed to myself because her body was betraying her, and I knew that deep down she wanted me to fuck her.

Quickly I stood up and bent her over my dresser. Not bothering to take her thong off, I spread her legs and forced myself inside of her.

Apparently Dear Prudence was a virgin!

I quickly popped her cherry as the avox screamed in pain.

It didn't sound right since she didn't have a tongue.

I ignored her screams and just kept fucking her. Eventually her dreams in pain speed and she just laid there. I couldn't see her face so I didn't know if she was enjoying it or not.

Finally I came.

Prudence stood up and looked at me, she pointed at herself then to the door.

She was asking if she could leave.

Luckily for her, I was tired so I nodded my head yes and told her to get the out.

She practically jumped up and ran out the door crying while trying to put her clothes back on.

Once she had left, I pushed myself off the bed and made my way over to the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I pulled on a pair of underwear and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was still annoyed that the little tramp from District 12 had scored higher than me, but at least I just had good sex.

The next morning I threw in some clothes and went to breakfast.

Glimmer was glaring at me.

"You're a disgusting pig," she said as soon as I sat down.

I rolled my eyes, "What did I do now?"

Her eyes shot daggers at me, "Only a completely sadistic asshole world rape an avox you piece of shit," She hissed at me.

"Rape? Honey, that wasn't rape, trust me, she enjoyed it," I replied back with a smile as I started to pile bacon into my plate.

"Enjoyed it?" Glimmer shrieked, her voice getting pitchy.

My mentor and my escort were pretty much looking anywhere but at us during this conflict.

Out of nowhere, Glimmer stood up, picked up her plate, and threw it at my head.

"You're a rapist!" She shrieked as she started to throw things at my head, "I don't even know why I put up with you! You are a chauvinistic, sadistic asshole, dickknuckle, prick that deserves to die!"

I kept ducking, trying to avoid everything that she was throwing at me, duke of it hit me on the top of the head out the tips of my ears, but it was fucking terrifying when she started to throw the knives because her aim almost got me every time but I kept ducking.

Then it all stopped and I just heard Glimmer screaming profanities at me as two peacekeepers held her back.

I sat back down at the table as the peacekeepers locked Glimmer in her room. I looked at my mentor and escort.

"Thanks for helping," I said to them sarcastically.

My mentor glared at me, "Marvel, I agree with Glimmer. You are pathetic for raping an avox. Only scum of the earth does that."

Then he stood up and left the room. My escort followed, glaring at me as she walked out.

I rolled my eyes and called out, "Whatever! Means more food for me!"

The remaining avoxes in the room all shot me death glares as I ate my breakfast. I didn't see Dear Prudence anywhere. I returned the avoxes glares with a death stare of my own as I savored my meal.

Thankfully, my prep team soon came and they took me away so I could start getting prepped for Caesar's interview later.

Later that night, I sat backstage watching Glimmer pretend to be a sexy little ditz. I didn't find myself attracted to her anymore and decided that after the alliance was over, I was going to kill her first. Be damned the sponsors. Nobody calls me a rapist and gets away with it.

After her time was done, I put on a fake smile and went out there.

Caesar and I played off each other and I told him my story of how I wanted to win so I could be a mentor to my little brother in a few years since he wanted to volunteer. The crowd ate it up.

Quicker than I thought it would happen, my interview was done and I was sitting back down next to Glimmer who completely ignored me.

Everybody else's interview was boring and when they got to the girl from 12, she spun around in her dress which was on fire again and then she gave some sob story about her sister.

I was almost asleep by then but the bread boy from district 12 went up.

I called him bread boy cause he was named after some random bread. He and Caesar joked around then Caesar asked him about his love life and if he had someone special back home.

Bread boy gave the crowd a sad smile and shook his head. The he admitted that there was this one girl who he had loved since they were 5 but she's never noticed him until recently.

Caesar told him that if he won, he could go home and get her.

Bread boy gave us another sad smile and says that that would be impossible because she came with him.

I quickly put two and two together then leaned forward in my seat to get a look at the girl from district 12. She obviously had no clue about this beforehand.

I almost laughed at the irony then it hit me, sponsors gave a bigger shit about a love story than they did about a boy trying to win this so he can mentor his brother.

Fuck, that bread boy just upstaged me!

I slumped back in my seat and glared at him as he gave a final heart-throbbingly sad, smile to Caesar then exited the stage. We all followed him.

I wanted to see what happened between him and the girl from 12, but I couldn't since I was whisked away by my escort who was keeping me separate from Glimmer so that crazy ass blonde girl didn't kill me before we were in the arena.

I asked that my escort get me a sleeping aid for that night because I was wired.

I went to my room and took a quick shower, washing all the makeup off from last night. I considered calling for Prudence to come into my room but I was interrupted by a sharp knock on my door.

There was a tall, intimidating looking male Avox standing outside my room and he offered me the sleeping aid that I had requested.

I took it from him, nodded and then closed the door.

I took a few pills from the bottle and threw them onto the back of my tongue. Then I took a sip of water out of a cup. Then I laid down in my bed and allowed the magic of capitol drugs to sweep over my body.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed.

It's a shame that I didn't get a final fuck before going into the arena, but hey, whatever.

I was escorted out of my room by my prep team. I caught a glimpse of Glimmer but she hissed at me then looked away.

My prep team got me prepared then sent me on my way.

My escort is the person who came with me to the hovercraft. She patted me on the head then turned around and walked back inside the building.

I rolled my eyes and walked onto the hovercraft and took a seat. I looked around and saw Cato. He gave me a curt nod, acknowledging me.

What sucked about having to be in an alliance with him is that he would be bossing me around for the next week because that is who he was. He was like, a born general or some shit like that.

And it sucked that I would have to take orders from someone who I would eventually be killing. But hey, you do what you gotta do.

Glimmer came on board next.

She glared at me, then took a seat next to Cato and strapped herself in. She completely ignored me.

Right then the lady with the big needle came around and she put my tracker into my arm.

It hurt for a moment, but then the pain went away.

Finally, all twenty-four of us tributes were on the hovercraft and we were taken to the arena.

When we arrived, we were all escorted off by peacekeepers and taken to our launching rooms where our stylists waited for us with the final pieces of our outfits.

My stylist handed me my jacket and I shrugged it on, zipping it up so that there were no loose parts for someone to grab onto and pull me down with.

After about five minutes of waiting, the computer voice finally said that there was about thirty seconds before the lifting pads would go and told me to get into my tube.

I complied and stepped into my tube.

I waved goodbye to my stylist who gave me a curt nod and watched me disappear into the ceiling.

When my platform stopped rising, I saw that I was in a forestry arena. I looked around at everyone who was there. I was right between District 12 girl and Clove.

I sneered at the girl from District 12, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at lover bread boy.

I then felt a pair of eyes glaring at me.

I looked across from me and expected to find Glimmer glaring at me; instead I saw it was the little redhead from District 5 who was shooting me the death glare.

She looked like a little fox, and I realized that I recognized her face from somewhere.

Then it hit me, she must be related to Prudence.

The only difference between her and Prudence was their hair color.

The female from District 5 had a treacherous sister who I had fucked a few nights ago.

And somehow, apparently this little fox girl knew what I had done because right before the games started; she raised her right hand and flipped me the bird.

Then the buzzer sounded and the fox raced off into the woods, not getting involved in the bloodbath that was about to ensue.

I pushed it all out of my mind and charged into battle.

I grabbed a dagger on my way to the cornucopia and while running towards a spear, the boy from district 8 tried to jump me, so I slit his throat with my dagger, knocked his happy ass to the ground, and stabbed him until he was past dead. I stood up and ran to the nearest spear, picking it up.

It seemed balanced, and that was when I noticed the girl from District 7. I smiled and started to chase her.

She tried to run, but I wound up knocking her down then pinning her to the ground with my spear. My spear went through her abdomen.

I grinned at she slowly died.

I pulled out my spear and looked for my next victim, only to find that most everyone had either died or ran away.

I watched Glimmer kill the girl from District 6.

She looked up at me, and nodded, letting me know that there was a temporary ceasefire between the two of us.

But I didn't expect it to last too terribly long, just long enough for us both to survive.

I followed Cato into the Cornucopia where we found the little leech from District 3 who promised to protect our supplies if we let him live.

Cato shrugged and agreed, figuring that he could kill the twerp in an instant if he needed to.

The girl from District 4 joined our alliance.

Later that day after taking inventory of the supplies and putting them in a pile, Glimmer must have heard something because she was pointing a notched arrow towards the tree line, yelling at someone to come out.

Bread boy came out of forest with his hands raised, as if saying that he came unarmed.

He spoke to Cato for a few, I didn't pay attention, I was too busy day dreaming about fucking the girl from District 4. I learned that her name was Alice and she was hot.

Oh, and the boy from District 3, he was named Frazzles. It suited him well, because well, he was frazzled. I mean just his hair, I can't do the craziness any justice.

It looked like he had licked a light socket and his hair was standing up everywhere. It defied gravity, and I as a heterosexual male can safely say, it was beautiful.

A few minutes after Bread Boy joined our group, we went out on the celebratory hunt, leaving Frazzles behind to guard the stock pile.

He was tinkering with the bombs that were originally around the platforms. It was to be the perfect plan.

We started to look for the girl from 12. I found it funny that Bread Boy said that he was so in love with her, but now he was helping us try to find and kill her!

It was absolutely amazing!

Sadly, we didn't find the girl from 12, but we did find the girl from 8. Cato and Clove quickly killed her.

God they were brutal. They worked as a team. It was nice to watch.

Then we started to look for the girl from 12 again.

Cato pestered bread boy with questions about 12's habits. Bread boy said that apparently she was a fast runner and that currently she would be looking for clean water.

I didn't really care, as long as the bitch died.

We went back to our campsite for the night and got some food in our bellies and fell asleep soon.

We didn't expect anyone to attack us since that would be really stupid cause well, we're all trained killers.

The next morning we continued the search but found nothing.

For the next few days there was nothing but then on the fourth day that we were in the arena, we finally found her!

She was in a pool of water recovering from what looked like a burn wound. We chased her through the forest and up a tree.

Both Cato and Glimmer failed at climbing the tree and they couldn't shoot her down, so bread boy suggested that just starve her out of the tree.

Cato agreed with him and demanded that somebody start a fire.

I didn't take a watch that night since I was tired and I didn't feel like it.

The next morning was horrible. I woke up to an awful, searing, burning pain. I opened my eyes to see that that bitch Katniss had dropped a fucking Tracker Jacker nest on us and now, we were being swarmed.

I stood up and ran, high tailing it back to our camp, and jumped in the water before I got stung more.

I crawled out of the water when the Tracker Jackers left and that was when I heard the two cannons, signifying that two people had died.

I hoped that Katniss was one of those people.

But then Glimmer didn't come back, and neither did Alice.

I knew what had happened.

That bitch had killed them.

Cato told us that Peeta had betrayed us and helped Katniss escape. Cato also told us that he had wounded Peeta pretty badly so we should expect him to die from blood loss soon.

I nodded my head trying to understand, but it was too late, hallucinations were starting to begin.

I kept seeing horrid things, like the little fox from district 5 kept turning into her sister and then she would slit my throat and I could choke on my own blood.

It was horrid.

Finally, after about two days of bad hallucinations, I woke up, my head no longer feeling foggy.

I looked around and saw that Clove was still passed out, but she was slowly coming around.

Cato was already up and he was polishing his short sword.

The Frazzles kid was fiddling with some wire.

I stood up and walked over to where Cato was sitting.

"So had that traitor Bread Boy died yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope and there has been no sign of Katniss either. So we're just going to wait until they show themselves. I did get the kid from District 10 though. He's dead now. He was already half dead when I found him."

I thought back to my hallucinations, "Any word on the girl from District 5?"

Cato shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen hair or hide of her at all. But a few things from the pile keep going missing. Frazzles thinks that it is her. But there is nothing we can do about it because she is so quiet and sneaky."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey man, I'm going to go set up some traps around the area, see if I can catch anyone. Cool?"

Cato nodded, and was back to polishing his sword, "Sure, whatever. I'm going to hang here until Clove wakes up. For what it is worth, I'm sorry that Glimmer died"

I shrugged, "I don't really care, she was a bitch anyway."

Cato rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. I put it out of my head as I jumped over to the stockpile and collected some nets so I could set a few traps.

I went around the woods and started to set traps up in the trees, making it so that if someone triggered the chord, the net would fall down and pin them to the ground.

I set up about four traps then I headed back to the camp ground. Clove was up by then and she was rearranging her knives in her jacket.

She really liked knives for some reason.

I stood up and started to walk around out of boredom, and then I saw the smoke.

I yelled at Cato.

"Cato! Someone has been stupid!" I jeered as I pointed to the sky.

Cato gave off a sneer and Clove quickly put her knives away then we went running through the forest in looks for the camp fire.

We found it a few minutes later.

But it wasn't a campfire, it was a bonfire that had green wood on it to make it smoke.

I looked to the sky and saw another stream of smoke.

We started to head towards that one when suddenly, there was a huge boom and the ground shook and there was black smoke in the sky from where we were camped out.

Quickly, we turned around and headed back to our camp. There we found Frazzles looking stunned and muttering out an excuse of how he didn't know what happened.

Everything was gone.

Just everything!

All the food and all the weapons. Everything was gone.

Cato was pissed.

He started to yell at Frazzles, and then he grabbed him by the neck and snapped it.

We waited around for the hovercraft to pick up Frazzles, and we thought that the person who had triggered the bomb must have died so we waited for another hover craft to come scrape them up, but nobody came.

Cato told me to go check my traps while he and Clove scouted the area.

He figured that it might have been the girl from 12 because he saw her run off into the forest Glimmer's bow after the Tracker Jacker attack.

I checked my first few traps and found nothing.

Then I heard a shrill voice screaming "Katniss! Help!"

Then it suddenly stopped.

I took off towards the place where the screams had come from and where I knew I had laid one of my traps.

There was the little girl from District 11, giving a hug to the girl from 12. The girl from 12 had just cut her free.

I arched my spear; ready to kill the girl from 12, but 11 noticed me and warned her.

12 got out of the way so my spear missed her but hit the little girl from 11.

Not that it mattered, less than a second after it hit the little girl from 11, something hit my neck. I grabbed it and found that it was a shaft from an arrow.

The girl from 12 had shot me. I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried to pull the arrow out of my throat, but I was choking on my own blood.

I fell to the ground and laid there struggling for breath, tasting my own blood.

I heard the girl from 12, Katniss, crying over the little girl from 11. Then she started to sing.

Katniss had the most beautiful voice.

All the birds stopped to sing and listen, and I got to hear the end of her song before I died.

It was as if the Grim Reaper stopped just to hear her song before he took me to the next world.

A tear slid down my cheek, and I realized how pathetic I was on the grand scale of things.

It is true that when you died, your life flashes through your eyes. I watched everything and realized how much of a pathetic dickknuckle I was.

I hope that someday I will be forgiven for my crimes, even though I don't deserve forgiveness.

I hope Katniss wins, she deserves it just because her voice is so beautiful and she seems like she actually cares.

She cares about the little girl, she cares about her sister, and most of all, that bread boy, Peeta, cares about her.

Katniss had a lot to live for. She just doesn't appear to realize it yet.

For what it is worth, to everyone that I have ever hurt, and I hurt a lot of people, I'm sorry. 

**Thanks for reading. Clove will be up soon!**


End file.
